


We'll Be Fine

by hatae



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band)
Genre: 1 sexy scene but nothing too graphic bc hey i'm me lmao, Conflict, Conflict Resolution, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, M/M, Romantic Fluff, i really tried with the fluff this time guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatae/pseuds/hatae
Summary: "Make me", Taehyun replied easily, regretting it as soon as he said it.He could practically hear Sanggyun's grin as he spoke: "you're awfully cheeky for someone's who’s currently being cradled in my arms."Now it was awkward. He pulled his hand out of Sanggyun's and pulled at his arms. "I knew you were gonna say that.", he complained as Sanggyun laughed and only held Taehyun closer.-or the one about taehyun's and sanggyun's last couple of chaotic weeks together before the disbandment.





	We'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, this fic is literally long overdue, but I started this way back in april and I only just got around to finishing it. 
> 
> I really had a blast writing it and I think it'd be a shame to just keep it in my drafts. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it in these dire times of literally having little to no updates on any of our babies :'(

Sometimes Taehyun felt like he didn’t belong. The members were just... they were young and Taehyun. Well, not so much. He was young, just not by their standards. They often screamed and joked around as if they didn’t have a care in the world. Sometimes he would join them, others he'd just watch quietly and grin. His role had never been to scream and act silly. His role had been to make dry comments and stupid jokes. It always had been. Had been in hotshot, had been in produce 101 and now in JBJ. It wasn't like he didn't know the guys didn't appreciate it. But they were young and naive and brazen and seemed to have an endless amount of energy.

 

There were points at which Taehyun felt like a manager. When they were shooting something and the guys were too loud, too giggly and the day seemed to go on forever because they couldn’t stop laughing. It was always Taehyun they turned to then, the directors. With begging eyes, asking him to please tell them to stop, and Taehyun did. He jokingly told them they’d end up staying until midnight of they continued on like that. Sometimes they didn't stop after that. Then he had to gently but sternly tell them they should really stop. Often that worked. They'd see the disappointed form on his face and they'd behave.

 

It honestly made Taehyun feel like an asshole, but he was the only one they seemed to listen to at this point. Their manager had long since given up on trying to tame them. In the end it was frustrating, though, it was like he wasn’t even a part of the group at this point. The difference of position was just becoming too big. It seemed like al they did was whine to him nowadays.

 

"Do we really have to get up that early?"  
"Just passing on the message, Sanggyunie."

 

"Hyung, it's not fair!"  
"Life isn’t fair."

 

"You really are no fun, Taehyun-hyung!"  
"Longguo, please. Just...give that to me. We have to get up early in the morning."

 

"Ugh, you always ruin it for everyone, hyung."  
"..."

When Donghan muttered that during a commercial shooting he stiffened and stared at the younger man. Anger suddenly boiled inside of him. They were currently in the changing room, getting their make-up foxed,

 

"Oh, so I'm ruining it?", he hissed, almost involuntarily. Suddenly all eyes were on him. He caught Kenta's worried ones before catching Donghan's. "I'm ruining it? Me? I’m sorry, but we've been trying to shoot the same goddamn scene for two hours now and we can't p, because you", he pointed at Donghan and Sanggyun, who’d also been in a giggly mood that day. "can't be professional for ten seconds. So excuse me for trying to make sure we get home in time and all get a lot of sleep. Excuse me for being the one that's 'always ruining it for everyone', just because I'm the one actually trying to make this work."

 

That last one was a low blow, but at this point Taehyun didn't really care.  
It was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you're not the only one trying to make this work", Sanggyun suddenly snapped. Taehyun stared at him. That was the first time Sanggyun had ever snapped at any of them.

 

"I know. I didn’t-“,Taehyun started uncomfortably, because the make-up-noonas were staring at them, but it seemed Sanggyun didn’t even hear him.

 

"We're all doing our hardest to make this work. You aren't the only one who's had a hard time, leader", Sanggyun spit the word out, as if it was an insult. ". We’re all trying to make the best of this, but it seems you're the only one hell bent on making this harder than it needs to be with your fucking stuck up attitude."

It was dead silent in the room. No one was speaking, not even the makeup-noonas, who usually chattered quietly among themselves. When Hyunbin coughed uncomfortably it seemed as if everyone finally awoke from their temporary frozen state.

 

"Stuck up", Taehyun repeated quietly, disbelievingly. Now that it was out of his system it seemed Sanggyun was already regretting what he'd said. Judging from the looks on everyone's face they were all equally shocked.

Before any of them could utter another word a crew member entered. They could resume shooting.  
The rest of the shoot was finished silently.

 

Taehyun did his best to smile, but Sanggyun’s words kept repeating in his head. Seemingly mocking him. When the director told Sanggyun to put an arm over Taehyun’s shoulders he stayed stiff under it, shooting brittle smiles at the camera and refusing to look at Sanggyun. He ducked from under it as soon as the 'cut' was yelled.

Had he really been making this harder than it had to be? Had he really been so stuck up he'd been ruining it for everybody? Had he really been that bad of a leader? Sanggyun hadn’t said that, but he might as well have.

 

 

The car ride home was also silent, not even Kenta and Donghan were bantering like usual.

"The shoot went really well today. Whatever you said to them, it worked", their manager told Taehyun. They were the ones currently sitting in the front of the van. Taehyun gave him a half-hearted smile and looked in the rearview mirror, making eyes contact with Sanggyun in the process. There was an emotion in his dark eyes Taehyun had never seen before. He quickly averted his eyes, heart beating in his throat.

 

 

As soon as they arrived at the dorm Taehyun hogged the bathroom, removing his make up after showering and staring at himself in the mirror. What he didn't have in looks he could've at least made up for in personality, he thought bitterly. This felt awfully like those spirals of self-hatred he used to go down in during his hotshot days. After reading a particularly nasty comment.

 

He let out a trembling sigh. Somehow hearing it from one of his group members felt even worse. And it hadn’t even been about his appearance. Maybe it was because he'd always prided himself in his personality that he felt so shitty.

 

"Hyung, we ordered chicken, you want to have some?", was the first thing he heard as soon as he opened the door.  
For a second he considered scolding them about getting take out and then begrudgingly joining them, like he usually did, but he decided against it.

 

"No, thanks. I'm tired, so I'm just gonna go straight to sleep", Taehyun yelled back before going to his room and getting under the covers, fingers burying deep into his pillow and hoping tomorrow would be better.

 

* * *

 

 

"Taehyun...Taehyun"

 

Taehyun opened his eyes and sat up. "Wha-."

It was dark, but he could make out Sanggyun’s silhouette sitting on his bed, face only a tad illuminated by a streetlight outside. "Sanggyunie, what's", memories from the day before entered his mind and his confusion turned into solemnness. "Up?"

 

 

Sanggyun bit his lip. It was kind of annoying he wasn't able to properly see his eyes. He'd found, that with Sanggyun, that was usually where his emotions lay. He reached out for his bedside table, to turn on his lamp, but Sanggyun abruptly grabbed his wrist. Not harshly though.

" I...I'm not good at this", the younger man whispered.

 

"At what?", he asked, not daring to speak louder than him.

 

 

"Apologizing", Sanggyun admitted. Taehyun's hand dropped on the bed and Sanggyun seemed to finally remember he was still holding onto his wrist.

 

"Sorry", he muttered, letting go of it.

Taehyun didn't say anything, instead opting to hear him out.

 

His friend sighed. It was a weary one. "Look, what I said just now...it was uncalled for. You're not...I _know_ we can be a handful at times and you're doing all you can. I shouldn't have called you stuck up, because you’re not.", Sanggyun took a deep breath. "And I certainly shouldn't have said you're ruining it, because without you we wouldn’t even be here right now. I'm really sorry, hyung."

 

 

Taehyun listened to it all quietly, his heart becoming lighter and lighter with each sentence.

 

"Can you forgive me?", Sanggyun asked and suddenly there was a lump in Taehyun's throat, because of fucking course he'd cry. Tough as he pay act, the rumors were true. He was an emotional person, sue him.

He swallowed thickly and scratched his throat. He'd be damned to show Sanggyun a sign of weakness, though. He was still laughing about that one video of Taehyun crying on produce 101 and that had been like…what? A year now?

 

"Hyung, you okay?", he sounded worried now.

 

"I'm fine", even to his own ears he sounded far from it.

 

"Are you crying?", Sanggyun asked disbelievingly. Taehyun lay back down on the bed and turned around.

 

"No!", he denied vehemently, almost choking on a sob in the process.

He'd really gone ahead and done it now! He wouldn’t hear the end of this for months. Or years. Maybe even decades. He wallowed in self-pity while waiting for the inevitable teasing to begin.

 

"Oh man, hyung. Please don't. I didn't mean any of it, I swear", Sanggyun said, sounding genuinely upset.  
"Move over."

 

Taehyun was pushed against the wall of the other side of the bed as Sanggyun lay down next to him. For a second he considered protesting, but he decided against it, as soon as he opened his mouth he'd start bawling and he didn’t need that right now, so he allowed Sanggyun to lay next to him and pull him against his chest. It wasn't nearly as awkward as Taehyun had expected it to be.

Sanggyun gently grabbed one of his hands and stroked his thumb over the back of his hand, in a clearly comforting way, Taehyun closed his eyes and forced himself to focus on the rhythmic sound of Sanggyun’s breathing.

 

 

"Are you okay, hyung?", Sanggyun whispered, after Taehyun had managed to calm down. His breath was hot against his neck.

Taehyun nodded. He was more than okay.

 

"How about you?", his voice still sounded raw, even when he was whispered. Sanggyun squeezed his hand, which he was still holding.

"I'm fine. Especially now that you're not upset at me anymore. Knowing I literally made of the best people I know sad was just", he felt Sanggyun shudder and Taehyun smiled.  
He was one of the best people Sanggyun knew.

 

"Your expectations are really low", he joked.

 

"Don’t say that", Sanggyun tutted.

 

"Make me", Taehyun replied easily, regretting it as soon as he said it.

He could practically hear Sanggyun's grin as he spoke: "you're awfully cheeky for someone's who’s currently being cradled in my arms."

 

Now it was awkward. He pulled his hand out of Sanggyun's and pulled at his arms. "I knew you were gonna say that.", he complained as Sanggyun laughed and only held Taehyun closer.

 

"Then why say it? Stop squirming, hyung. You know you're not gonna win this one."

 

Yeah, Taehyun knew, but he wasn’t gonna go down without at least putting up somewhat of a fight.

 

"You're lucky I'm tired", he said after about five seconds of halfheartedly trying to get out of Sanggyun's arms at which the before mentioned man only laughed harder.

 

"Of course, hyung."

 

Taehyun sighed and closed his eyes again, on the brink of sleep within five minutes.

 

"You know what the worst thing of this all is?", Sanggyun whispered and Taehyun let out a tired hum.

 

"The worst thing is that I actually really like you", Sanggyun said quietly and somehow he sounded sad as he said it. "I really like you, hyung."

 

Taehyun didn’t answer and fell asleep with those words echoing in his ears and the soft, fluttering feeling of lips pressed against his neck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He was woken up by a screeching Hyunbin.  
"Why are you here?"

 

He opened his eyes and looked around, only to be met with a dazed looking Sanggyun. They stared at each other for a bit, it took Taehyun a while to properly wake up and remember what had gone down the night before. He flushed as Sanggyun's last words entered his mind again. It seemed Sanggyun was going through a similar thought process, because he shyly looked away and went woth his hand through his hair, hand catching in a knot, wincing as it did so.

 

"Oh my god, Taehyun and Sanggyun sitting in a tree. K - I - S - S -", Hyunbin sang, making to waltz out of the room, but Sanggyun was out of the bed and had him tackled to the ground within a second, Whispering in his ear as Hyunbin yelled and trashed in his hold.

 

Taehyun watched it for a while, amusement coursing through him, before he stood up. Just as he was about to walk through the door, Sanggyun managed to get up in record time and smash his arm against the door frame, so Taehyun couldn’t pass.

 

"Where are you going?", he all but yelled, completely disheveled.

"Um...I'm going to eat breakfast", Taehyun said slowly, uncertainly.

"Oh. Yeah, okay. Sorry, I just…", Sanggyun removed his arm. "Go ahead."

 

Taehyun hesitantly stepped past him. Sanggyun softly grabbed his arm.

"We're okay, right hyung?", he whispered and for some reason Taehyun couldn’t help but think he meant it in more ways than just the obvious one. Maybe not, though. You never really knew with Sanggyun.

He nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, we're okay."

 

 

Sanggyun nodded and released him. Taehyun walked to the kitchen, but not before hearing. "Why are you both acting so weird. You didn’t really kiss, did y-"

He quickly closed the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Things were fine between them now. They were supposed to be, at least. Sanggyun had apologized. They'd made up. But there was still this tension between them, that wasn’t because of the fight. Taehyun didn’t really want to think about why it was there.

 

The thing was that Taehyun was trying to act normal, it was just...Sanggyun was being...weird. He'd laugh way too hard when Taehyun said one of his infamous sarcastic jokes. Or he'd jump away as soon as their arms brushed, only to then get way too close. It was un-Sanggyun like and it made Taehyun fidgety as well.

 

"Hyung, are you and Sanggyun okay?", Kenta asked him when the both of them stayed later one day.

 

"Why do you ask?", he asked tensely. An hour before Sanggyun had all but run out the bathroom when Taehyun entered, insisting he'd already gone when Taehyun questioned him. Only problem was that he'd only entered twenty seconds before him.

  
Was it because of him? Was Sanggyun somehow uncomfortable around him. Had Taehyun made him uncomfortable? By doing what exactly?  
All those thoughts had entered his mind, eventually even managing to piss him off, because he hadn’t done anything, Sanggyun was the one who's crawled into bed with him that day. He was the one who hadn’t let him go, he was the one who'd made things awkward by saying-. Taehyun had forced himself to calm down then. No matter what, he shouldn’t jump into conclusion about that one. He was still pissed off though.

 

"Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that you two have been acting as though you’ve committed a murder, but are supposed to keep it a secret whenever you’re around each other", Kenta said with a small eye roll.

Taehyun couldn’t help the small pout that appeared on his face. "Yeah, well. If he'd just act normal this wouldn’t be happening."

 

"Maybe you two should just talk...? Keeping things bottled up inside never ends well for anyone. When it eventually all comes out, it usually hurts people, like it did last time. I don’t want you getting hurt, hyung, neither of you", Kenta said Taehyun was suddenly overwhelmed with affection for the Japanese boy.

 

"Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Takada Kenta", he smiled.

 

“Of course, Noh Taehyun."

 

Taehyun figured he'd confront Sanggyun after the meeting today. 

 

* * *

 

JBJ wasn't going to continue.

They were going to disband.

 

That thought went through Taehyun's mind as they rode home.  
By the time they got back to the dorm it seemed as though every had kinda just accepted it. They all sat in the living room in silence, going over it all in their head. Kenta was the first to move, announcing he was going to go to sleep with a suspiciously thin voice. Longguo followed straight after, keeping his head down. For a second Taehyun considered following them, to somehow comfort them, but then he realized he himself wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind to be of help to anyone at the moment.

 

"I...", Taehyun's voice broke. He quickly cleared his throat and continued. "I'm also gonna-.", he stopped talking hen he noticed that clearly no one was listening to him.

 

 

"Don’t stay up too late", he muttered, before going into his room and crawling into bed.

 

He lay there not sleeping for what seemed like multiple hours. Thoughts racing through his mind. What was he gonna do? Go back to hotshot, yes. But they probably wouldn’t make a comeback for...at least until Sungwoon was with them again. And even then it wasn’t a guarantee for a successful comeback, with Hojeong gone.

 

They'd done it before, though. And five members was still something. Hell, even four members was still something if worst came to worst. 

 

He eventually gave up on trying to sleep and stood up, to go get something to drink. He snuck to the kitchen, careful not to wake the other and nearly had a heart attack when he was making his way to the fridge and a croaky voice spoke up: "Hyung."

 

He almost snapped his neck when turned to look at the source. It was Sanggyun, still seated on the couch. He 100 percent hadn’t even gone to bed yet.

 

"Why are you still up?", he greeted the taller man breathlessly, as he walked towards him.

 

"Hyung, they already announced it", Sanggyun said soullessly.

 

"Huh?", Taehyun uttered as he sat down next to him. Sanggyun all but shoved his phone in his face. Taehyun blinked and stared at the bright letters from a headline greeting him.

  
**'COMPANIES CAME TO AN AGREEMENT, JBJ TO DISBAND IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS.'**

 

"They really are unbelievable", Sanggyun snapped when Taehyun didn’t say anything.

 

Taehyun turned to look at him. His jaw was tense and there was fury in his eyes. He truly was angry. He sighed, time to be a leader.

 

Taehyun nodded. "They really are, Sanggyunie."

 

"No really, first being all like: oh no, you're definitely gonna continue until December, maybe even longer. No worries, guys. They can't fucking do this to us. Those lying assholes-"

Sanggyun buried his face in his hands and let out a trembling sigh.

 

"We should've argued more. We should've fucking-", Sanggyun's voice was muffled. "But now it's too late. They already know."

 

Taehyun simply nodded. Sanggyun's eyes sought and found his, he suddenly looked desperate.

 

"Can’t you...just make them change their mind. You're charismatic. I'm sure you’ll think of something, Taehyun please."

 

"Sanggyun, you and I both know I can’t make multiple companies change their minds, I mean, come on.", Taehyun said reasonably. There was a clash of that already familiar anger in Sanggyun's eyes, Taehyun leaned away, in fear of what he'd say. But it was gone as soon as it had come. Instead there was the same defeated resignation Taehyun also felt there. 

 

"You’re right. I'm worry. I'm just....I'm scared", Sanggyun said quietly, hesitantly. Taehyun put a hand on his thigh.

 

"You can talk to me, you know that, right?", Taehyun said quietly. Sanggyun nodded.

 

"I don’t have anywhere to go to. Those six extra months could've been the deal breaker, you know? Someone would offer me a deal after seeing me perform and I'd be set for after JBJ, but it hasn’t happened yet and it probably won’t happen next month either."

 

"Sanggyun", Taehyun whispered sadly. Sanggyun swallowed as he looked up, clearly trying to force back the tears and Taehyun’s heart broke a little for him.

 

"I know you probably don’t understand, you have hotshot after all. You'll be fine."

 

"Will I be?", Taehyun asked. "There's currently three members in hotshot. Four if I join", Taehyun said. "We're probably not gonna be doing anything for a while. Sungwoon's only gonna come back in half a year. I mean, what if people forget about us by the time everything’s sorted out. Or what if people won't care anymore."

 

Sanggyun didn’t say anything.

"That's what I'm scared of", Taehyun swallowed. "We're all scared. You’re not alone, Sanggyun."

 

Sanggyun's face crunched up and the last thing that went through Taehyun's mind before he suddenly had a crying Sanggyun in his arms was that he really wasn't a pretty crier.

 

* * *

 

 

After that night things were chill between them again. They'd all accepted that they were gonna disband soon, but had decided to make the best of it.

 

Sanggyun wasn't a bumbling mess anymore whenever he was around Taehyun. Which Taehyun was immensely grateful for. He'd hate for their last weeks to be spend in awkwardness,

 

The weeks flew by quick. Quicker than Taehyun had imagined possible. It was like one day there were two months left and then suddenly there was only one week left.

 

"Hyung, can we talk?"

 

Taehyun looked up at Sanggyun, who was looking down at him with an uncharacteristically serious expression. He figured it must be about the group’s last week and stood up to follow Sanggyun into his own room. Taehyun frowned a little at that, but he figured Sanggyun must want privacy, since Taehyun usually had the room to himself, seeing how Donghan usually went to Kenta’s room to sleep.

 

"What's up?", he asked when he was finally sitting on his bed. Sanggyun was pacing in front of him.

 

"Remember how I used to be really awkward with you a couple of weeks ago?", Sanggyun asked.

 

And oh. _Oh._

 

"Um yeah, I remember", he said, pretending as though his heart was seemingly actively trying to make him faint with how fast it was going.

 

"There was a reason for that and I'm pretty sure you already know it, but I feel like it's only right for me to tell you. I know it's long overdue and that I've been a real coward about it, but seeing how we're not really sure of anything right know...I still wanted to tell you something I am sure of", Sanggyun let out a small calming breath. Taehyung almost wanted to follow his example, but quickly forced himself to hold if in. One of them should at least have a semblance of tranquility. "I really like you, Taehyun. And not just as a friend. And I uh,...I figured you should know. Before this all ends."

 

Until right before Sanggyun had literally spelled it out for him, a part of Taehyung had thought he was going to say something else. Something that wasn't as groundbreaking as this. Something that wouldn’t put him on the other side of Sanggyun’s hopeful stare. (Something that didn’t make him feel as happy as it did.)

 

"You're the first person to ever confess to me", he said quietly.

 

A look of disbelief appeared on Sanggyun’s delicate face.

 

"People don't usually look at me like I'm handsome or worth liking in a way other than platonic", Taehyun shrugged. Because it was true. People always saw him as a good friend.  
It happened with Taehyun’s first high school crush ("You're an amazing guy, Taehyun. I just don’t think we'll work as a couple", she'd said with pity in her eyes after he’d confessed), it happened with his short lived one on Sungwoon ("I'm sorry, Tae. I just...you're amazing and I love you, but…not like that", he'd said regretfully after Taehyun had stupidly blurted out that he liked him. It had taken a couple of weeks for them to not be awkward anymore and Taehyun had vowed to never confess his feeling to anyone ever again.) and he'd figured it'd also happen with Sanggyun.

 

Sanggyun suddenly sat down next to him, so close their arms were brushing against each other. "Well, then people are stupid, because you're literally the most beautiful person I've ever seen and you're worth a lot more than just liking."

 

"Really?", Taehyun asked breathlessly and Sanggyun nodded, his hand finding Taehyun's and holding it tight. Taehyun smiled shyly and looked down at their intertwined hands.

 

"Well, for what it's worth. I really like you too", he said and a bright, relieved grin appeared on Sanggyun's face, the one that made him look dopey, but Taehyun still thought was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

 

"I knew it", Sanggyun said and Taehyun snorted.

 

"You did _not_."

 

"I so did. No one can resist my charms, not even small, pretty boys with an attitude like you", Sanggyun grinned.

 

Taehyun rolled his eyes and pushed him away. Of course, Sanggyun being Sanggyun, he kept holding onto Taehyun's hand, so he fell on top of him. Sanggyun's hands came to rest on Taehyun’s hips immediately, his grin now teasing and Taehyun immediately felt like throttling him. He probably would've, if he wasn't so busy dying of mortification.

 

"Sanggyun!", he shrieked, immediately sitting up, Sanggyun’s hands kept him from getting off, though. Which resulted in him properly sitting on Sanggyun's lap, as if he wasn't mortified enough. 

 

"What? You pushed me", Sanggyun laughed. Taehyun's protests died on his tongue when Sanggyun abruptly sat up, suddenly so close to him, Taehyun could've probably counted his eyelashes had he wanted to.

 

Taehyun swallowed nervously and Sanggyun’s teasing grin turned into a gentle smile.

 

"We don't have to do anything if you don't think you're ready", he said and suddenly Taehyun felt really young again.

 

"I've kissed before, just not...we didn't get farther than...y'know", he muttered. It had been a couple of years ago with San, it had been just the two of them in the dorm, they’d had too much to drink and Taehyun had been bummed out about Sungwoon avoiding him. San had been right there, opening his arms for comfort when he was sad. Things had escalated the moment Taehyun allowed San to crowd into his personal space, but before they could escalate to the point of no return Junhyuk had walked in, causing them to quickly jump away from each other. After that, along with Sungwoon being awkward with him, San had avoided him for a while too. It was safe to say that that hadn’t been his favorite couple of weeks. They’d eventually talked it out, though.

Sanggyun didn’t judge him, instead he nodded and pressed a small kiss to Taehyun's cheek.

 

"We can just kiss", he said and Taehyun nodded. He could do that. Before he could even voice it Sanggyun moved forward and suddenly his lips were against Taehyun’s and Taehyun forgot ever wanting to say anything.

 

The younger man was careful at first, keeping perfectly still as he let Taehyun take charge, only opening his mouth when Taehyun urged him to after some time. He languidly let Taehyun lead him, until Taehyun felt so flushed and brazen that he put his hands in Sanggyun’s hair and pulled a bit. That seemed to do it, gone was the careful Sanggyun. Suddenly his hands gripped Taehyun’s hips and he pulled Taehyun even closer, so their chests were flush against each other and even then if wasn’t enough for Sanggyun. He almost hungrily kissed Taehyun back, more forcibly this time. Taehyun got the hint and let him lead the kiss, moaning when Sanggyun bucked his lips a bit.

 

Hearing the sound come from his own mouth he was suddenly reminded that they were only supposed to kiss and that this was getting out of hand, or was about to do so if they continued going like this.

 

"Sanggyun", he whispered against Sanggyun’s mouth. Sanggyun's only answer was a small groan as his finger's dug deeper into the flesh of Taehyun's thighs.

 

"Sanggyun, stop", he said and Sanggyun immediately pulled away, his eyes big and worried.

 

"What’s wrong? Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?", he asked. Taehyun felt his heart almost overflow with affection for him as he shook his head.  
"No. I just think we should stop before we...y'know", he pointedly looked down and Sanggyun giggled.

 

"Noh Taehyun, you sly little thing, you", he said as Taehyun crawled off of him.

 

"If you ever dare call me little again, I’m breaking up with you immediately", he said with a small eye roll as he laid down next to him. Sanggyun joined him.

"Oh, so we're together now, are we?", he asked sweetly.

 

Taehyun flushed. "I mean. If you want to... be my boyfriend, I mean", he said awkwardly and Sanggyun let out a high laugh.

 

"I mean, how can I deny you anything when you look like that", he teased and Taehyun groaned, turning around and hiding his red face in his hands. If Sanggyun and his red swollen lips and mussed up hair were anything to go off of, he had a pretty good idea of how he looked at the moment.

 

 

"Aww, come on, don't deny me the view, baby", Sanggyun laughed as he gently turned Taehyun back around and took his hands away from his face, keeping them in his after doing so. "we're finally boyfriends, so I’m finally allowed to stare without coming over as a creep."

 

"Still pretty creepy", Taehyun lied as Sanggyun studied him closely with clear adoration in his eyes.

Sanggyun shrugged. "Don't care. I have the privilege of being creepy then."

 

They bickered back and forth a little more, until they both fell into a comfortable silence. It was getting pretty late. Just when Taehyun was dozing off Sanggyun spoke up again.

 

"You know", he whispered and Taehyun opened his eyes. "I think we'll be okay. You and I."

 

Taehyun smiled. "You know, I think so too.", he said and as Sanggyun pressed a kiss onto his forehead he finally felt like it was true. With or without JBJ, they were gonna be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> These two were so cute together, my heart hurts thinking about the fact that I may never seen them interact anymore ;; 
> 
> ALSO, can someone please please please fill me in on wth is going on with hotshot? Will they be coming back when Sungwoon returns? Or are they all gonna go their separate way, after all? Bc I saw Taehyun doing some solo activities and with with Hojeong being in UNB...I am just really confused atm. Like, pls someone help lmao
> 
> Pls, do let me know what you thought of this!! 
> 
> here's [ my tumblr](http://chimchimerie.tumblr.com).


End file.
